


Take It to the Rack

by meremennen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, M/M, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meremennen/pseuds/meremennen
Summary: After an hour and a half, his hair is curling to every possible direction from the wind and sweat, and his jersey’s sticking to his chest - in a rather distracting way - but that combined with his carefree smile is definitely a good look on him.– A collection of bellarke +sportsdrabbles.





	1. (Kick It Like Beckham)

**Author's Note:**

> I might be adding more to this if I get inspired.

_Bellamy looks positively radiant on the field,_ Clarke thinks, as she watches him passing the ball from one leg to the other. **  
**

He’s coaching the kids’ team on the regular weekends, which mostly means he’s running along the sidelines in his dark sweats and henley, and impromptu motivational speeches here and there.

This weekend is about charity, though, organized by her mother’s boyfriend/fiancé.

After an hour and a half, his hair is curling to every possible direction from the wind and sweat, and his jersey’s sticking to his chest - in a rather distracting way - but that combined with his carefree smile is definitely a good look on him.

If it weren’t for the doctor’s orders, she’d be on the field, right next to him. (Probably, on the opposing team with John Murphy because Bellamy is a little bit fussy recently.)

Regardless, to say Clarke is excited is an understatement.

They are in the final stretch of the extra time and Bellamy has the ball back.

She is on her feet, palms in the air and curled in a way at her mouth to carry her voice louder. Her mother next to her has just snapped a few photos for them for later. Her focus is hardly back on the field and then it’s over.

She turns to grin at Abby before easing her way back to her seat with a happy sigh.

“Yes, baby,” her hands finding their way against that tiny bump on her stomach. “Daddy just won this game for the team.”

xx


	2. (that's bowling, bro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty holds up one finger to confirm his score, sniggering from behind the camera he’s handling and he tells him to ‘Smile!’ with a huge toothy smile of his own.  
> His poor performance is definitely going to be a hot topic if he cannot get it together soon.
> 
> bellarke + _bowling_

“I hit one??”, Bellamy asks, still incredulous. “Just one?” He asks again as he turns to check the display.

Yeah, that 15-pound ball hasn’t exactly made any damage. One measly pin is knocked down, eight more to go.

Leave it to Murphy to taunt him for his poor game later, or for the rest of his life. Starting right after he finally finishes flirting with Raven.

So, maybe not tonight. At least that’s a relief.

Monty holds up one finger to confirm his score, sniggering from behind the camera he’s handling and tells him to ‘ _Smile!_ ’ with a huge toothy grin of his own.

His poor performance is definitely going to be a hot topic if he cannot get it together and soon. Monty likes to document everything now that Miller, his boyfriend, is visiting his Dad in London for a few weeks. And Monty being the good boyfriend, he has to fill him in on the group.

“Alright, let me see what your _prettier_ brothers can do,” he mutters to the ball rack, lifting a lighter ball.

He stands into position, full focus on the ball as he swings it in the air to get a better feel of it. Then slowly, he releases a breath and lets it roll. He flinches a little at the knocking sound.

Four pins are still standing. _Dammit_.

“Y'all suck..” he mumbles, stepping away from the lane and letting Clarke throw the ball.

“Hey, Blake,” Raven calls out. “Just curious – are you going to talk to your children like that?”

Bellamy makes a face at that, in lieu of flipping her off, and proceeds to rake his fingers through his hair.

Raven just scored a _Turkey_ * before him.  And a _Double_ * in the round before that.

Unbelievable. He is so bad at this.

Clarke comes up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulders. Her arms embracing him in a hug from behind.

He smiles, placing a hand on hers, squeezing them quickly and letting her warmth and scent envelop him, before slowly, he is turning to face her in her arms. He blows a sweet kiss on her forehead as his right hand finds her abdomen, his thumb rubbing a feather-light touch along her curves.

“And how’s my beautiful wife, and _our_ little pumpkin holding up? ”

“You and I – “she grumbles, ” _we are_ equally bad at this,“ she sighs.

He smiles brighter at that and leans in to rest his forehead against hers; his other hand moving up and down her bare shoulder.

“Good thing, we are good at other things,” he pokes her nose with his, whispering against her lips.

“Yeah, “she nods,” I guess … we can’t be the first in everything.“

“No, but we are the first couple to have gotten married in the group,” he kisses her on the lips again. Just a small, quick peck. “Aaand … we are the first ones expecting a kid –” he blows her another kiss, as his thumb smooths another tender circle against the tiny bump. His baby. _Their_ baby.

Just thinking about _their baby_ makes him smile for hours.

Clarke huffs a laugh, one hand moving up to his neck and buries her fingers into his slightly damp curls.

He silently swears at that. He loves, he LOVES IT when she plays with his hair. Maybe too much, even.

“It’s a good thing, you argued so much about Picasso on trivia nights… That definitely opened my eyes,” she offers.

“Oh, _please_ … Just admit it. You liked me too much in my swimming trunks in college … to resist.”

She tugs on his hair in retaliation but she smiles and rises on her tiptoes to kiss him properly. He kisses her back.

It’s not until a crumpled paper napkin hits his head that he realises it might be his turn in the game again.

“Get a room!” Murphy hollers from the background when he leans in for one last quick kiss.

 

xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love it if you left a comment!
> 
> *Some bowling terms:
> 
>  _Strike._ When all 10 pins are knocked down with one ball. You get 10 pins plus the total pins scored from your next 2 deliveries. | _Game._ A game consists of 10 frames per person. | A _Double._ Occurs when 2 strikes in a row are bowled. | A _Turkey._ Occurs when 3 strikes in a row are bowled.


End file.
